


Memories

by HopeResistChange



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Argus is bad guys, F/F, No Beta we die like Sara again, Not Lyla friendly, Zari having a dragon can’t change everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeResistChange/pseuds/HopeResistChange
Summary: I’m not exactly sure where I’m going with this. Feel free to comment suggestions
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Zava - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly sure where I’m going with this. Feel free to comment suggestions

Team Flash and Team Arrow celebrated together. The legends mostly stuck with themselves now that Sara’s gone they don’t really know anyone.

_Grey buildings patrolled by Argus. Families ripped apart. Zari’s family ripped apart. Behrad dead_

Zari let out her breath and looked at her brother. He looked sick. It wasn’t just her. The rest of the heroes were just talking with Lyla The head of Argus like she was one of them. Like she was a hero. 

_“The Meta Registration Act” is for everyone’s safety. Lyla said on the tv. Zari felt her heart drop. Behrad playing on the rug with his cars didn’t pay attention as their parents packed a suitcase for each of them._

Zari reached for her brother. She had to make sure he was real. The other Zari’s life was even worse than she had imagined. 

“Why are they laughing with her?” Behrad asked and he sounded so little.

_A scream somewhere behind Zari split the air. She didn’t turn around. She couldn’t. She new where the other Meta’s were. They couldn’t take her alive._

Zari’s Girlfriend Ava walked over. “Are you ok?” She asked softly.

”We will be Zari.” Promised. “We just need a little fresh air.” She lied.

_The Flash, dead. A city in mourning. Zari’s name on a list. Zari’s old name that is._

“What are we going to do?” Behrad asked with none of his usual happiness in his eyes.

“I think we have to kill her.”


End file.
